


A Thorned Rose

by Winterkissed_Jasmine



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterkissed_Jasmine/pseuds/Winterkissed_Jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Frostbite, Dimitri decided that he had to leave before he did something he would regret, so he chose to be with Tasha. Rose, though devastated with the news, continued to live, but had to figure out how to fight her own Shadow-Kissed terrors by herself. Five years later, Rose is 22, and Lissa and Christian are finally getting married. But Christian wants the ceremony to be at his child-hood home, where Tasha lives. And so does Dimitri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters.

_**Chapter 1** _

_**"** _

 

RPOV:

I was there when Christian proposed, and not in the bond way. I was standing against the wall, scanning the area, watching Lissa's back, when a slight shuffle made me straighten, my hand already drifting toward my stake, even though I knew what was happening. I watched-and felt- the tears come to her eyes as he fell to one knee. He didn't even ask her, Lissa just blurted out yes and tackled her new fiancé. Her joy, her delight flowed through our bond like waves against a shore. They filled me up inside, and I felt my Guardian mask slip away, a real smile coming to my lips. There was a whole lot of cheering, a whole lot of crying, and a whole lot of hugging. I had to stay awake that night, as I did  _not_ want to slip into her mind as whatever happened after the proposal. 

I was so happy for her. Until she came to me a few weeks later, and our bond resonated uncertainty, her apprehension. I wasn't so happy with her when she told me that Christian wanted it to be at his childhood home. Where Tasha and Dimitri lived. 

"We don't have to go, if you don't want to," Lissa's voice broke through my train of thoughts, and I straightened, glancing back at her. She was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. A beautiful ring with a Dragon Breath's Opal glinted on her left finger. "I can convince him to move it somewhere else. Like the beach." I let out a low laugh, and went to her, gripping her thin hands between my own. 

"I'm the Guardian, Lissa. I'm supposed to be worried about you, not the other way around," I teased gently, kneeling down and leaning my back against her legs. Her hands immediately went to running through my hair, and relaxed even further. I could've been purring like a cat, and I wouldn't have cared. 

"But... he's going to be there," Her voice shrank even further, and I closed my eyes tightly. Of course he was going to be there.  _Dimitri._ The name brought a bitter taste to my mouth. It was five years ago he left me, and it still felt like someone was yanking my heart out of my chest every time someone even mentioned his name. The first year he was gone was a horrible one. The most of it was spent worrying about my Shadow-Kissed abilities, like seeing ghosts, and the sensing the Strigoi. And of course, taking in Lissa's darkness. That year... I shook my head slightly. All I wanted to do was forget that year, forget that it ever happened in the first place. 

"Of course," I forced my voice to be light, but it sounded strained even to my own ears, "But I've gotten over him. It'll be fine, Lissa." I could feel her doubt, and was once again glad that she could not feel my own raging emotions. Part of me was angry at Christian for doing this to me, but at the same time I couldn't blame him. He had no idea about my old feelings for Dimitri. Lissa was one of the only people who knew, because she found me in the gym, sobbing my heart out. She had forced it out of me, and murder in her eyes could've burned down a whole city. She wanted to kill him. That was the first time I pulled out her darkness. Then,  _I_ wanted to murder him, and the fury was a nice difference to despair. But it faded quickly, and I was left, once more, with sadness. 

I stood up, and brought Lissa with me, crushing her into a hug. "I love you, Lissa, for worrying about me. But I will not take away this moment from you. Do you understand?" I pulled back to look into her face, and the sadness in her green eyes was obvious, even without the bond, but after a moment, she nodded.

I smiled, and turned back to what I was doing before. "C'mon, we have a plane to catch, Princess." I hoisted up my heavy suitcase, and held out my hand for hers. She gripped it tighter in her hand and flashed me a hard look. 

"I won't be nice to her!" She said firmly, and I had to laugh. I loved her even more, her loyalty unwavering for me. I laced my fingers through her hand and tugged her along, trying to ignore the feeling of dread in my stomach. 

 

DPOV:

If it wasn't for Tasha gripping my hand in a grip tighter than a python's, and reminding me of my duties, I'm sure my face would be a horrified mask. Panic surged through my stomach as I watched the plane touch down on the runway. I had spent five years trying to forget _her._ And here she was. A nightmare coming out of the shadows, ready to spring back on me and tear down all the walls I had spent so long building. And, almost, I did. Tasha took my mind off of her, until that call came. Tasha was almost about to burst, her blue eyes burning so brightly when she told me Christian was getting married. 

I was happy for him, of course, until she told me he wanted to do it here. She saw the stricken look on my face, and believed that it was because I wasn't ready for all the people coming. She told me she would handle it, and went back to chatting joyfully on the phone.

I sucked in a deep breath, trying to control the emotions curling in my stomach. Tasha squeezed my hand again, and I glanced down at her. Falling snow flecked her midnight-black hair, and her blue eyes gazed up at me with adoration. For a moment, I let myself relax, my own smile meeting hers. She was beautiful. She made me comfortable. We never had fights. We never got angry at each other. She made me... comfortable. 

The plane doors open, and that smile faced, the panic coming back full force. For one, irrational moment, I hoped that she wouldn't come. But that hope was quickly dashed when I saw that dark hair. It was whipped wildly by the wind and snow, and all those feelings that I had forced into a place to be forgotten hit me like a train. She was stunning. She wasn't even beautiful, she was a goddess among humans. 

As she was stepping out of the plane, her face turned toward a man with messy, brown hair. Adrian. Why was he here? I remembered him, briefly, at the Ski Lodge, but I couldn't understand why he would be at Lissa's wedding. Unless... he was dating her. The thought made something twist in my stomach, a feeling that I hadn't had since the trip to the Ski Lodge. It made me disgusted with myself. 

As they drew closer, her eyes met mine, and I felt the jolt run through my veins, like a lightning bolt. It both made my breath come out ragged, and made my lungs contract. And judging on the look in her eyes, she felt the same lightning bolt. But something in her eyes hardened, and her face was wiped of emotions. She raked her gaze around the private airport, though most likely to look anywhere but me. 

In the small group was Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, and a small girl who was clinging to Adrian's hand tightly. And Roza. _Rose._ I scolded myself harshly. She was no longer Roza to me, she was just Rose. Hell, it would better to think of her as Guardian Hathaway. 

 There were two other Guardian's that I didn't know, most likely Lissa's and Christian's extra Guards. I forced a smile on my face as Tasha rushed ahead and wrapped her arms around Christian and Lissa. Christian returned the hug, but surprisingly, Lissa's eyes were cold as she just stood there while Tasha hugged her. 

It was even more confusing when Lissa flashed me a harsh glare, fury burning bright in her gaze.  _What have I done to insult her?_ I was given my answer when her eyes flicked toward Rose, and the gaze softened as Lissa studied her bonded. 

"How was the flight?" Tasha asked, smiling, and oblivious to the tension as she led them toward the cars parked outside. I fell back a step, beside Rose, who stared stonily ahead, her Guardian mask firm.

"Rose," I started, but was cut off as Lissa dropped back as well, forcing herself between the middle of Rose and I. Rose's mask slipped slightly, and her dark eyes glinted with amusement as Lissa laced her arm through Rose's. 

"I'm  _so_ sorry, Guardian Belikov, but Rose is just absolutely needed up front to protect me." Lissa's voice was bright, and she tugged Rose up toward where Adrian and the young girl were walking. Rose glanced back, and studied me briefly, and her gaze stunned me. Behind the normal beauty, there was something savage, a whirling storm of darkness as she assessed me frostily.

She dipped her head slightly, "Guardian Belikov." And then she turned back toward Lissa, once more a firm Guardian, watching for any lurking monsters. My heart ached slightly, and I wondered if I would've felt less pain if she had just screamed at me, if she just yelled, shouted, snarled.

 _Yes, you would've, because then you would know she still cared for you._ A voice murmured in my head, softly, tauntingly, and I felt something inside tear. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

  

RPOV:

The way Lissa had butted in, calmly, coolly, and dragged me away from Dimitri almost made me burst into laughter right there. But when I glanced back, my smile faded at the hurt masked in his eyes. 

To anyone else, his expression would be stoic, but I had spent enough time with him to see the way his jaw locked, the way his eyes sharpened, as if he were battling back his own emotions. It made me want to reach out for him, to run my fingers down his cheek, so I could hear my name slip past through his lips…

No! I was not having any of that bullshit. I blinked away the thoughts, digging my nails into my legs. _He_ left _me._ I was not some love-struck teenager anymore, high on my mentor’s presence. I was a Guardian. Lissa’s Guardian, and I was not weak. Adrian brushed his fingers against my arm, dragging me back to the presence.

 Tasha had gone all out for her nephew, bringing a large limo with enough space that I could sit as far away as I could to Tasha and Dimitri. Adrian slid into the spot next me, Jill and Lissa across from us. Jill was Lissa’s younger half-sister, a fact that Adrian and I hunted down in my first year as a Guardian, trying to find a way for Lissa to have a right on the Council and give her vote.  
Even though Lissa’s face was a cool mask of indifference, our bond told me that she was still uncomfortable with her little sister. They had tried to become friends, and it worked, somewhat, but I could tell Lissa didn’t know what to do with a young kid. I bit back my laughter and turned toward Adrian.

He leaned closer, his breath running across my cheek. “Your aura is crazy, little dhampir.” He murmured, his breath smelling like spearmint, his eyes looking like an emerald forest. “I hope you’re not thinking naughty thoughts about me, it would be indecent.” I couldn’t help but snicker at his flirtatiousness.

“I don’t think Sydney would be happy with that at all,” His eyes sparked with amusement and he fell back, wrapping his arm idly around my shoulder, but I saw the small smile when I mentioned her. Adrian was hopelessly in love with a human.

Sydney was an Alchemist we had encountered while trying to find Jill, and I could see them study each other in appreciation. If a Dhampir and a Moroi were taboo, a human and a Moroi? Almost impossible to even imagine. But somehow, Adrian had fallen head over heels for Sydney, and I expected that Sydney felt the same way. It was hard not fall for Adrian. He was handsome, charismatic, amusing. He made you _want_ to do the naughty things you imagine at night.

I had already taken a swing with Adrian during my first year as a Guardian, but it was obvious that my heart was not into it. I loved him, I still do, but he wasn’t for me. That didn’t mean I couldn’t lean into his embrace, tucking against his side. Down the seat, I saw Dimitri’s head turn slightly toward us, and to my surprise, his eyes lit up, burning with enough emotion that I couldn’t tell.

I nudged Lissa with my foot, flicked my eyes toward Dimitri. She understood immediately, and turned to study the other Guardian. I let myself slip into her mind, and see through her eyes.

Dimitri’s aura was a muddy, forest green, and Lissa could feel his jealousy pulse from across the limo. It was tinged a deep red, anger. Lissa let his aura fade, feeling uncomfortable with his harsh feelings, and wondering if she had maybe misjudged him. But then a flush of dark anger met her, reminding her that he had left me in tears, and ruined my life. Lissa was a Spirit user, a type of element that existed unknown for years, and it caused terrible mood swings.

I gently drew the anger from her, and slammed back into her mind. The anger made my body throb, made me want to throw myself across the limo to throttle Dimitri. I had no idea if half of those feelings were mine, or Lissa’s. Instead, I laced my fingers with Adrian’s and squeezed tightly.

He glanced at me quickly, eyes narrowing as he saw my aura. His own grip tightened, anchoring me to myself. I exhaled quickly, and let the anger flow through me. It was one of the ways I handled all the darkness from Lissa, by accepting it. It helped me fight, to protect, if I took her dark feelings, from fear to anger, and melded it into my own, and used it as a vicious weapon.

“You okay, Rose?” I turned to Eddie, sitting beside Lissa. His eyes flicked around the limo automatically, as if a Strigoi was about to crawl out from beneath the chair cushions and attack us.

I gave him an amused smile, releasing the final edges of anger. I leaned back into Adrian’s arm, tilting my head up slightly. “I’ve always been a bit claustrophobic.”

Tasha broke away from her conversation with Christian. “Good thing we’re here!” The limo came to a stop, and I helped Adrian get to his feet. He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor as everyone else filed out, and I knew he needed a cigarette. Just like Lissa, he needed to self medicate, but instead of pills, he chose alcohol and cigarettes to take away the darkness of Spirit.

When I tried to pull away once outside, he dragged me toward him, locking me in his arms. “Where you going, little dhampir? You can’t be _that_ desperate to get rid of me?” I reached up, as if I were about to wrap my arms around his neck, and instead ran my fingers through his hair playfully, messing it up even more.

He jumped back in shock, trying to pat it down as I laughed. I turned away from him with an amused smile that faded immediately when I saw Dimitri staring at me, his eyebrows furrowed slightly as his dark gaze flicked from Adrian to me. Some irrational part of me wanted to sputter out an explanation, the other part wanted to yank Adrian to me and kiss the lights out of him to shove it up Dimitri’s ass. 

Instead, I threw down my mask and slipped my hand onto the hilt of my silver stake, always the watchful Guardian as I followed Tasha into her home.

Her house was damn nice, I had to give her that. It was almost three stories tall, the yard and sides full of flowers, and trees bearing fruit. In the backyard was a large pool with a half waterfall, half pool slide that crashed into the water below. I could feel Lissa’s excitement at being able to get married here.

I raked my gaze across the house, the area around me, frowning slightly. There were no wards, and only Dimitri was the single Guardian. “Ned, Brandon, Eddie” I barked, and the three other Guardians assigned to Christian and Lissa fell back to talk. I saw Dimitri follow them with his eyes, and he shifted slightly closer, listening to my conversation.

“We’ll take shifts during the night, patrols, around the house and area. We’ll loop around the house until the next shift. I want eyes on Lissa’s and Christian’s room at all time.” I wasn’t quite sure when I had taken leadership among the other Guardians, but I had. They saw the marks on my neck, of the Strigoi I killed, at a young age… But I had.

They nodded, and Eddie and Brandon fell into far guard while Ned and I stayed near. I stalked closer toward Lissa as she chatted with Adrian and Jill, stubbornly ignoring Tasha’s efforts to join in. Every time Tasha tried to intercede, she was met with a cool reply, and confused looks from Adrian and Jill. Ned slipped closer, leaving me walking alone.

“Don’t you think patrols are slightly excessive?” The russian voice that had been captured in my dreams for so long sent a shudder down my spine, and I jerked away. I exhaled sharply, kept my eyes on Lissa calmly.

“I am here to guard Lissa and Christian, and I will ensure their safety.” My emotions leaked out with my words, and some fierceness came out, making my words more sharp than I meant. When I spared a glance toward Dimitri, I felt my throat close at the way he studying me, just like during my school year.

 

**DPOV** :

 I couldn’t help but admire her new Guardian itself. She had taken control of the situation, and I could see the respect from the other three Guardians as they agreed. Her words made something inside me heat up, and passion I hadn’t felt for a long time hissed through my veins.

“Do you think I can’t protect them?” My words also came out sharper than I meant, but that was always the case with Rose. She infuriated me, set me on fire, made me want to shake her… and for the same exact reasons, made me want to drag her closer and break through her mask of indifference.

_No. That was the old you. When you were both foolish, and didn’t know any better._ I scolded myself for having such thoughts. Even as I scolded myself, I felt the walls around my heart start to crumble. She had been here for not even an hour, and yet she was slamming through the walls I had spent years to build.  

“You may be able to protect one Moroi, but you cannot protect all of them.” She said coldly, and strode away as we came to the front of the house. Tasha’s words came to me, directing people to their rooms.

“Auntie, you’re putting us in separate rooms? We’re getting married!” Christian stared in disbelief as Tasha laughed.

“But you’re not married yet, so you’ll get separate rooms. Plus, a bride needs to be with her bridesmaids.” Rose shifted closer to the girl and Lissa, only half listening to what Tasha was saying as she scanned the area again, frowning slightly. Her hand rested on her stomach, as if she felt slightly sick.

Christian continued to argue with Tasha, though I could tell the argument was already over as she told the guests where their rooms were. Lissa turned toward Rose questionly, her lips parting, but Rose already shook her head, answering the unsaid question. 

“Go and find our room, I’ll be there shortly.” Rose gave a gentle push to drive Lissa and the small girl forward. She scanned the area again, and went up to Eddie’s side , murmuring something low into his ear. He paused, then gave a short nod, jogging to catch up with Lissa and Christian. She started to follow him, her hand still pressed firmly against her stomach.

I stepped toward Rose, but Adrian beat me to it, smiling down as they walked. Tasha laced through her arm’s toward mine, and started to chat happily about her plans, but I zoned her out, concentrating on the conversation ahead of me as they slipped through the halls.

“I guess we’re not sharing a room, little dhampir.” For the first time, Rose let out a short laugh, and my heart jolted slightly. 

“You’re a loud snorer,” Her teasing was so easy with him, as she brushed her fingers across the back of his hand gently, her smile gentle happy even. “Plus the constant smell of cigarettes would make me pass out.”

Adrian stumbled to the side, acting out a wounded gesture, but his eyes gleamed with amusement to. “I must leave, and drink away the hurt that Rose the Heartbreaker causes!” He feigned dramaticness, and walked away. Rose’s eyes watched him carefully.

  
My heart sank slightly. She looked happy, smiling, but even as she talked with Adrian, there were shadows in her eyes, as if she wasn’t… whole. I let Tasha drag me away, wondering who brought such darkness to her eyes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEXUAL MENTIONS

**Chapter 3**

 

**DPOV:**

 

The sun was starting to rise, kissing away the darkness of the night. I stared at the wall of my bedroom, unable to sleep with her so close. All the things I tried to forget came rushing back to me. Like the night of the lust charm. I could remember the way her skin felt under my fingers, what her lips tasted like, my name on her lips, as sweet as candy, a moan that came out breathless. Her dark eyes glinting with lust as she reached for me, her necklace shining from the light of my fireplace, the sweet lip gloss I had bought for her making her lips shine. I closed my eyes, fighting off those thoughts, but a new one arose. 

_"Well, the way I see it, we aren't Lissa's Guardians yet." Her lips curving into a smile as she gazed at me. Her eyes were still haunted, but she looked at me as if I were the answer to her problems. I could see her emotions running through her eyes, adoration, love, want. For me. And I knew that my own feelings reflected on my face as I grabbed her and pulled her closer._

_Her lips tasted like candy as I kissed her, of flames and ash, of ice and snow. She reached up, curling her arms around my neck, pulling me closer, her fingers tangling through my own. My hand slipped against her spine, the other one cupping the back of her neck. I felt her smile against my lips as our kisses got more fervent, rushed, and I pulled her against my harder, memorizing every hard line of her body. Her name was like a prayer on my lips, "Roza, Roza, Roza,"_

_When we pulled back, her face was flushed, lips swollen and hair slightly tangled, and I was sure I looked similar. She reached up, to cup my face, to pull me back, but I backed away, suddenly realizing what I did. She looked confused, her hands dropping to her side._

_"I'm leaving." I said abruptly, turning away. I heard her breath catch slightly in her throat. "I accepted Tasha's offer. I-I can't stay here any longer, Rose." And then I left, I let the doors slam close behind me. The words Tasha had said chanted in my mind. It's for the best. It's for the best. She's too young._

"Dimitri?" My eyes jerked open, and for a moment, in the darkness, I thought it was Rose standing at the end of my bed. But the dark eyes melted into ocean blue ones, and the wavy hair turned to straight, jet black.

I exhaled sharply. "Tasha, what're you doing?" But she was already crawling on my bed, twisting her body over mine, straddling me. I sighed slightly, and tried to move her off. "This really isn't the time-" My words were caught off as she pressed her lips against mine, running her fingers down my chest. That same hunger growled inside of me, and I wrapped my arms around Tasha, twisting so that she was under me. I ran my fingers through her hair, admiring dark, brown waves. The eyes that gazed up were a lustful, dark brown, lips parted as she whispered my name. _Roza._ The words were on my lips as I lowered, pressing my mouth against her throat, whispering them into her skin with kisses. I yanked off her shirt, running my lips from her neck.

She arched her back, and I abruptly froze. I jerked back, falling back against the bed with a ragged gasp. Tasha sat up, her eyes concerned. "Dimka? What's wrong?" I shook my head slightly, rolling off the bed stiffly.

"I can't do this right now." I tensed when I felt her come up behind me, brushing my throat with her own lips. She ran her fingers down my hips teasingly.

"You seem pretty ready, Dimka."

I yanked away before she could get lower, growling slightly. "I said enough. Go back to your own room, Tasha." I could feel her stunned gaze before she abruptly got up and left, slamming the door behind me. I swallowed back my shame, and slipped into my bathroom, opting that a cold shower might help the raging emotions rushing through my body and filling me with heat.

 

 

**RPOV:**

I stretched out beside Lissa, sighing slightly as she slept soundly. The sun glinted through the dark shades, and I shifted up, closing them tighter so that the sunlight didn't reach Lissa. A slight shifting at my door made me roll of the bed silently, moving quietly between Jill and Lissa so that I didn't wake them, gathering up my supplies. The feeling of nausea still persisted, though it had faded quite considerably now that day was break. I wasn't sure if it was because of Strigoi or because Tasha's and Dimitri's presence made me disgusted. A Shadow-Kissed effect was being able to feel whenever the dead are near, be it Strigoi or ghosts. Either way, I was wary. I gripped my stake tightly, and yanked open the door, arcing my weapon straight toward the chest.

And freezing it only a few inches from Eddie's heart. I hissed and shoved him out of the way, slamming my stake back into my hilt on my waist. "You idiot! I could've staked you!" I punched him, hard, in the shoulder and he stumbled away, chuckling softly.

"At least I could've died with your pretty face in mind." I hip-checked him sharply, pushing my hands into my pockets as we started our patrol. "You know, we are technically supposed to be on vacation. I mean, it's their goddamn wedding."

I shrugged slightly. "Tasha may not face a lot of Strigoi, but they're attracted like moth to a light with Lissa. I will not risk her danger," I glanced at him calmly. "You know that." Eddie sighed again, and for the first time, I noticed how tired he looked.

I came up short, turning into his path, forcing him to stop. "How much sleep have you been getting?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

He shrugged slightly, looked away, and I shook my head, disgusted. "Eddie, go back to your room." At his sputters of protest, I held up my hands, then gripped his arms tightly. "You look absolutely exhausted, go get some sleep. You won't be much of a Guardian if you're sleeping on the job," I twisted my lips into a smile, and he smiled, wearily, back, before lumbering off back where he came from.

"You're not much better either, you know." I whirled, my hand flashing to my stake before I could register the russian accent. "You look tired, too." He stepped out of the doorway, his hair wet, as if had taken a shower just a few seconds ago. Of course, the one place where I had to stop would've been _his_ room.

"Oh good, thank you for giving me advice I so surely need." I snapped. Without Lissa, or Adrian around to steady me, I could feel the sharp darkness starting to swell, making the nerves in my body swell with ferocity. I whirled, ready to walk it off, and hissed out an insult as he casually fell into step with me.

"You don't have to patrol," I said tightly, and he chuckled, his voice made of velvet and running along my body. I could remember that same voice whispering my name as his lips found every part of my body. I took in an unsteady breath, and inwardly scolded myself for reacting. Even being near him electrified every single nerve in my body.

“It’s my household,” He said easily, calmly, his hands in his pockets as if we were taking an idle stroll. The sun glinted outside, and I turned him toward the outside, opening the door.

I tilted my head up to the sunlight, inhaling, the exhale coming out in cold puffs “Then, perhaps if you wanted to take charge, you should’ve done it right as we stepped of the plane. That’s what the old Dimitri would’ve done.”

I saw him freeze, the anger making his jaw tighten. “The old Dimitri?” He turned toward me, and I paused, tilting my head to the side. “What the hell does that me?”

I stepped closer, pulling back my lips into a sneer. “It means that you’ve been here for five years, and you’re weak. You’ve grown comfortable.” I saw the emotions roll in his eyes, and he met mine. I was tugging at pressure points now, eager to see what would make him pop. To prove my point, I ducked down and swept his legs off out beneath him. I slammed my knee into his chest, pinning him to the snow covered ground.

“See?” I stood up, brushing the snow off of my pants. He looked a little stunned, laying on the ground, and I started to walk away, continuing on my patrol.

I heard the slight crunching of the snow behind me, and I swept to the side, letting him run directly past me. “C’mon, Guardian Belikov. You taught me better than that.” The taunting him was giving me a thrill, releasing all the pent up anger that I had burrowed inside of me since he left.

He whirled, fist arcing to mine, which I blocked. I used the momentum to shove him backward a step, giving him a bored look. “Are we really going to spar in the middle of the snow?” I could see him struggling to control his emotions as he twisted around me.

“Yes. Get out all your anger at me, Rose.” I felt my lips curl up into a feral snarl, and threw a punch. He blocked it swiftly, and we continued to circle each other, silent for all but our feet crunching on the snow.

“I think you lost all rights to call me anything but Guardian Hathaway, Belikov.” I growled as he darted forward. I let him skim my side so that he was closer, before whirling and slamming my elbow into the back. I danced to the side, when I felt his grip around my shoulder. “Shit.” Before he slammed me into the snow, pinning me like I had done a few moments before.

I couldn’t help it, but I laughed. He released me after a moment, and rolled over to sit beside me in the snow.

“So maybe you haven’t gotten as soft as I thought, Guardian Belikov.” I rolled to my feet, brushing the snow out of my hair. I didn’t offer him a hand, and continued to walk, pushing through ankle deep snow. After a moment, he caught up to me.

“Why don’t you call me Dimitri, Rose?” His voice was soft, and I wondered if it was the snow melting or it that sent shivers down my spine, and simultaneously lit my body with heat.

“You haven’t earned that right, Belikov.” He stopped, and I left him like that, standing in the snow, watching my back.


End file.
